marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four: True Story Vol 1 4
| StoryTitle1 = Johnny Storm Saves Books | Writer1_1 = Paul Cornell | Penciler1_1 = Horacio Domingues | Penciler1_2 = Rick Burchett | Inker1_1 = Horacio Domingues | Colourist1_1 = Nestor Pereyra | Letterer1_1 = Dave Lanphear | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis1 = In the Land of Literature, Nightmare celebrates his victory over his foes the Fantastic Four by erecting a statue in honor of his victory. With the heroes seemingly dead, Nightmare begins his next plan. Nightmare spots a mysterious hooded man and demands he identify himself. When the man flees, Nightmare chases after him and is led down into the underground tea party of the Mad Hatter. The mystery man reveals himself as Reed Richards, who reveals that he lured nightmare into the world of "Alice in Wonderland" a story that takes place in a dream. As Reed attacks, he orders Johnny ahead. Johnny pilots the Jasper into the realm of dreams and locates Willie Lumpkin who is being pursued by the spectre of death. Johnny, Mr. Toad and Mr. Badger come to Willie's rescue. The Torch asks Willie what the last book that he read. Back in the World of Literature, Mister Fantastic explains that he cheated death by slipping into a coma. Having deduced what happened, he sought the aid of King Coma in the Dimension of Comas and gained access to the cross-roads of the human mind. Meanwhile, Johnny learns that the last book was called "Nightmare" by Stephen G. Diesner. Using the Nightmare Realm, Johnny gives Diesner instructions on writing a new story that will aid them in defeating Nightmare. Diesner wakes up and beings writing the new story on his online blog. At that moment, Nightmare realises what Reed has planned when Sue, Ben, the Dashwood sisters and Dante are resurrected. While they keep Nightmare busy, Johnny and his allies free the Fountainhead. With his plans crumbling around him, Nightmare summons his forces for one last attack. In order to defeat them, Reed tells Johnny to use his knowledge of modern pop-culture to create an army against Nightmare's creatures. Ben also convinces Margaret Dashwood to change him back into the Thing. Ultimately Nightmare is forced from the Realm of Literature and the Fountainhead restores all the damage done by the demon. Across the realm, stories return to their appropriate endings. However there is a surprise ending when Dante and Elinor Dashwood get married. Knowing the threat of Nightmare is not over, Reed instructs the Fantastic Four to get ready to leave. They return back to the real world and stop Nightmare -- who is possessing Billie Lumpkin -- from killing Willie. With his plot foiled, Nightmare releases his control of Billie. Soon the Fantastic Four return home where they enjoy some undisturbed reading. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * Antagonists: * * Nightmare demons * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * Locations: * * ** * ** Willie Lumpkin's home ** *** Vehicles: * The Jasper | Solicit = It's the end of the FF's adventure in the worlds of Fiction! Will there be a happy ending?! Are those wedding bells we hear?! Can it really be that, as the title has it, Johnny Storm Saves Books?! And there's this trick Reed pulls that made our eyes cross. And the big villain who we can't reveal yet because you'll see this before he first appears, oh, he really gets hoist by his own petard! But will the team get back to reality in time to save Billie Lumpkin? All this and a talking badger! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/comic_books/issue/22310/fantastic_four_true_story_2008_4 }}